Footie Pajamas
by Miss Dani Lips
Summary: Bound in footie pajamas, Tooth invites Pitch to her Tooth Palace for some peppy sleepover fun. (Crack!fic one-shot roleplay combo of tooth-guardian-of-memories [myself] and darklingking)


"Piiiiiiiitch," Tooth whined, shaking the empty bottle of soda. "You drank all the Cooooooooke!" tossing it aside, she kicked her pajama trapped feet on the floor. She reached for the bowl of pretzels, stuffing on in her mouth then cocooned herself in the big blanket on the floor.

Pitch had never expected himself to be in this situation with Tooth when he'd allowed her into his lair as a guest weeks ago, yet here they were; Himself having just consumed a sugary drink that he rarely touched (Though he found he liked it), and her dribbling crumbs all over herself as they sat in her room at the palace. They would be in his, but he didn't have a TV and she did. He chuckled and moved to sit closer to her, grabbing a pretzel and popping it into his own mouth. "Is there anymore? I can get it for us." He was wearing footie pajamas like she was, though his were black. This was a rare experience for him as well.. but he didn't question it. He was having too much fun.

The long feathers on the top of her head peeked out. "I think there's another one on the second pillar on the right," she mumbled from underneath the blanket burrito. Her arm snaked out and dipped into the bowl again, grabbing another and drawing it back to her mouth. She rolled over on the floor, accidentally letting her feet pop out. Her pajamas were blue with green polka dots, almost camouflaged with her blanket.. "Tooth isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep."

Pitch nods and stands, padding over to look for the soda. He spots it and grabs it before striding back to the couch and plopping back down on it. He chuckled and opened the soda, plucking both of their cups from the nearby table and filling them. He handed one to her and then grabbed a large handful of pretzels. "You don't get all of these, you have to share." He teased, grinning as he popped another into his mouth. He leaned back and crossed his legs, letting himself relax. "So, what're we gonna watch tonight? Something scary, perhaps?"

She unrolled herself from the blanket and grabbed her cup and took a sip. She stood up, put the cup back down, then grabbing the blanket in one hand she curled up on the couch next to Pitch. "Oh, uhm, scary?" she said nervously. "Oh, uhm, I mean, why not? It's not uh, it's not that I'm afraid of scary movie or anything, no sir," she slowly pulled the covers up to cover her face.

Pitch's grin took on a mischievous glint. He brought one hand to his chin and tapped his long fingers against it as he thought. "Hmmm.. What movie shall we watch? A slasher film? Or a thriller? Or.. oooh! Zombies!" He glanced at her and chuckled, patting the top of her covered head. "You need not be afraid. I will be here to protect you from any possible baddies." The thought of he, the Nightmare King himself, promising to protect someone from the very fears he liked to conjure brought a laugh to his lips; one of which he indulged in for a long moment before he sighed and took another sip of his soda. "So, what horror films do you have? Any at all? Or shall I have to go raid my own collection? Of which is rather extensive, I might add."

She let out a bit of a frightened squeak as he mentioned all sorts of scary films that she most certainly did not own. "I don't have any of those," she said, hoping it would not let him down. Her longest head feather poked from the blanket until she pulled the covers down revealing her face. "I have comedies, and musicals, and animated films, and romantic comedies, and some book-to-movie adaptations, but that's about it."

Pitch's brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. He preferred horror and he generally disliked romantic comedies.. but any other genre that she'd listed off was at least tolerable. "Well…" He said slowly. "It doesn't have to be horror. After all, you're the 'host' this evening, despite the casualness of this occasion. You choose the movie."

Tooth let out a small sigh of relief. She would have felt very awkward (and afraid) if she had to sit through a slasher film with the King of Nightmares himself, although he probably would enjoy feeding off her fear. "Okay, well, other than scary movies, what types of movies do you like? I hate to be the bossy one at parties." She dropped the blanket to the floor and fluttered up to a very large bookshelf filled with movie cases.

Honestly, Pitch wasn't too keen on watching anything other than horror films at the moment, for he believed them to be the best films to watch during sleepovers. But, he'd abide by her choices like he'd said, and he knew she didn't really enjoy them like he did. Few people did. Besides, he might enjoy the movie more than he thought he would. "Hmm… I really would be fine with whatever you wanted to watch. How about a book to movie adaptation? Which ones do you have?" He did enjoy that genre besides horror because he was such an avid reader, even though he was the type to get irked it the plot strayed too far from that of the book.

"Well, uhm, let's see," she fingered through her collection of movies. "I've got Lord of the Rings, Jurassic Park, Percy Jackson, Wuthering Heights, Harry Potter, Pride and Prejudice, I am Number Four, Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist, more Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Scott Pilgrim, more Harry Potter...I've got to organize this better! And the Notebook," she finished, looking from the shelf back to Pitch. "Take your pick!"

A slow grin spread over his features. "Jurassic Park, hmm?" Being a thriller of sorts, it was as close to horror as they were going to get. It did pack quite a bit of a scare, and the idea of watching it pleased him. "Let's watch that. Perhaps afterwards we could watch Sherlock Holmes, if you are up to it."

She pulled both of those movies, and a couple more just in case, off of the shelf and fluttered back down to the landing. "I haven't seen Jurassic Park in quite a while!" she said, slipping the DVD into the machine. She went back over to the couch and curled into a ball, tucking her pajamas covered toes between the couch cushions. "Yaaaay! Dinosaurs!" she giggled, grabbing her blanket up from the floor.

"Nor have I." Pitch grinned excitedly and rubbed his hands together with anticipation. It was actually one of this favorite movies for one not about typical horror stuffs. He settled back on the couch, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forwards with anticipation. "Hah, yes.. yay for dinosaurs." He chuckled, then turned his full attention to the movie as the film previews began to roll.

The previews rolled on fro what seemed like forever. "Ugh! I wish I didn't lose the remote! I want to skip through all this and get to the dinosaurs! Dinoooooos! Rawr!" she growled, pouncing on top of Pitch. "I'm a velociraptor!" she giggled, making a few clicks before biting onto him through his pajamas.

Pitch nodded in agreement, his eyes still riveted to the screen when he felt her shift beside him. Suddenly she was on top of him and he yelped in surprise. Then then surprised look on his face turned into another grin and he laughed, playfully pushed at her. "Oh no.. a velociraptor.. what shall I do? Oh wait.. I know.. I am a T-Rex! I can just eat you!" He hadn't been expecting the bite, though, and his cheeks flushed slightly. Then he grinned again and pushed her back down onto the couch. "Ow.. careful there.. you are messing with predator much larger and more dangerous than yourself."

Tooth tried to bite back again, making small screeching dinosaur noises. She tried to pull from Pitch's hold, but the mighty T-Rex pinned the small velociraptor down with great force. She nipped at the sleeves of his pajamas, trying to break free. "Roaaaar! Must get to the food!" she laughed, slipping under his leg and attacking the bowl of pretzels. She stuck her face into the bowl returning with one trapped between her teeth. She scarfed it down with a silly growl.

Pitch couldn't help but laugh again as the absurdity and just plain silliness of the situation. His laughing grew steadily louder as she reached under him to grab the pretzel and he soon was shaking with mirth. Goodness.. he hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. Then again, he hadn't worn pajamas or had a sleepover in a long time either. After a long moment, he was finally able to contain himself. His chuckled and wiped a few tears from his eyes as he sat back up. He then sighed to calm himself and glanced at the screen to find that the movie had just started. "Will you look at that? My giggle fit ended just in time."

Tooth, who was hiding in the corner with the bowl of pretzels for hostage, whined as she set back over onto the couch. She put the bowl back on the floor in front of the couch. She climbed onto the couch and a devious smile grew on her mouth. She climbed on top of Pitch sitting between his shoulders. "I am a pterodactyl," she laughed, beating her wings strongly up and down. She let out a dino-like screech before biting down on the back of his neck. "Gotcha!" she giggled.

Pitch watched her closely, a smirk tugging at his lips as he leaned forward and folded his hands casually in his lap. As soon as he did, she took the opportunity to climb onto his back. He frowned, pretending to be annoyed, yet the light of amusement still shone in his eyes and the frown quickly turned back into a smile. He chuckled and reached up to grasp her legs to ensure she didn't slide of. She surprised him once again when leaned forward and bit down on his neck and he winced slightly, even though it didn't hurt. "Yes.. yes, you got me. But you best be careful unless you want me to bite you in return…" He teased, giving her a light pinch through her pajamas. "My teeth are much sharper than yours."

"Your teeth are only sharper because you're a T-Rex and I'm just a velociraptor slash pterodactyl," she teased, messing up his hair. She bounced off from his back into the air and hovered there for a moment before touching back down on top of the television. A dinosaur wandered past the screen and she imitated it. "Big, bad T-Rexes don't scare me!"

"No…" Pitch winced when she mussed his hair, but he smirked and winked at her as he ran a hand through it to smooth it more or less back into it's original style. "My teeth are sharper because I am me.. Though your teeth are rather lovely. Small and pearly white.." He sang. Perhaps his mirth had made him a bit too giddy. He chuckled at her antics. "You know, I am considering turning into a T-Rex right now just to play with you."

"But if you really turned into a T-Rex then your dino instincts would kick in and you might try to eat me," she said, rocking back and forth on the television before bounding back onto the couch cushion next to him. "Plus I can't turn into a real dinosaur like you can," she pouted. Deciding that even though she was the smaller dinosaur, her inner feisty dino instincts compelled her to launch on top of him, nibbling on his ear and roared.

Pitch shook his head. "No, I have long since learned to control myself once shifted into another form. The animal that I appear as does not control me. It was somewhat difficult at first, but it is no longer. Be careful that you don't knock the television over." He warned, eyeing her somewhat worriedly. "I know you have a vast plethora of quarters at your disposal, but they would be rather inconvenient to actually purchase something with. Especially something that would he so expensive." He grinned at her and bared his teeth teasingly. "Don't worry, I will not shift. I am already a predator enough as it is." Suddenly, she pounced on him again. She was being rather feisty tonight. He laughed and shoved her off, pushing her down onto the sofa as he delivered a sharp nip of his own to her chin.

"Ahh, I'm being eaten by a T-Rex!" she exclaimed through her laughs. She kicked her covered feet playfully, trying to fight back from the much larger dino. She covered her face with her hands, shielding from his bites. She wrapped her legs around his torso then grabbed onto him with her arms forcefully and pulled herself on top of him. "Velociraptor slash pterodactyl triumphs again!" she giggled, fluttering her wings quickly in celebration.

This had all started off as fun and games, and then Pitch found himself pinned underneath her again and things changed. It had actually started to feel as a bit more when she'd bit him the first time, but he'd managed to ignore the feeling that had arisen in him and dismissed it all as good fun. But as he lay beneath her, his eyes darkened and he stared up at her for a moment. This.. this was something different. He placed a tentative hand on the back of her neck, then pulled her down to him. His gaze never left hers as he kissed her, trying to gauge her reaction and see whether or not she'd pull away.. whether or not she felt the same thing he did.

She wasn't expecting what happened to her next. Her eyes stayed wide as he pulled her down into the kiss. His eyes, open as well, were deeply coloured, almost a bronzy gold, a strange contrast to her bright magenta ones. In a panic, she kissed him back, but quickly pulled away. She looked down on him from atop and put her hands over her mouth. She eyed him suspiciously, curious of his intentions, before leaning back down and kissed him more forcefully.

Pitch watched her a moment, his own eyes wide. He was worried that she'd reject him or leave. He wouldn't really have been surprised if she did, given both the abruptness of his action and their past. But she stayed. Not only that, but she kissed him again. He breathed an inner sigh of relief as he returned her kiss, deepening it as he returned his hand to its former position at the back of her neck.

She wasn't entirely sure what it was that compelled her to kiss him back, but she wasn't worried about that. This was very different than what she expected. Her eyes closed as he deepened the kiss and she felt more comforted. In the background, she heard dinosaurs screeching on the television. She giggled under the kiss and nipped playfully at his lower lip.

He allowed himself to get lost in the moment, the sweetness of her lips tantalizing against his. Kissing her was even better than he'd imagined. He'd never thought he'd be able to share a moment with her such as this, yet here they were. He was finally snapped back to reality when the sounds from the film found their way back into his ears. He couldn't help but chuckle, the oddness of the situation striking him once again. "You don't mind that I kissed you, do you?" He asked just to make sure, though her reaction certainly said otherwise.

"If I minded, I wouldn't have kissed you back," she booped his nose with her finger. She kicked her pajama covered feet lightly on top of the edge of the sofa. Her elbows rested on either side of his chest, propping her up above him. Another dinosaur roar echoed from the television, and she mimicked it. "I'm still the mightiest velociraptor slash pterodactyl that ever lived."

He chuckled again and moved to sit up. "I thought as much. And indeed, you are the mightiest.. and the cutest." He teased as he pulled her against him. "Back to the movie now, hmm? Are there any more pretzels left? I need some salty with all the sweet you just gave me." He grinned, his golden eyes shining.

She scooped the the bowl from the floor and grabbed a pretzel. Holding it between her fingers, she held it out in front of his lips to take. "If you wanted sweet, I would offer you another cup of Coke, but you drank this whole bottle, too," she playfully pouted. She curled up closer to him, pulling her knees to her chest, and focused herself back to the television. Humans were now frantically running from the great lizards.

Pitch smirked at the gesture, but took the pretzel into his mouth regardless. He picked one up himself and held it out for her as he chewed. "You're enough sweet for me in this moment. Too much soda would rot one's teeth." He teased, though his eyes were warm. He wrapped his arm around her loosely and followed suit, a small smile curling at his lips as he watched the film with her.

She took the pretzel from him and munched on it. Her cheek nuzzled into the softness of his pajamas, and suddenly she felt her eyelids become a bit heavy. She let out a big yawn, giggled softly when the movie showed a pterodactyl flying. She fought for her eyes to stay open, but the last thing she saw was a velociraptor run through the trees.

Even though his eyes were on the film, he noticed her body relax further and her breathing even. He glanced at her a moment later, finding her fast asleep; a sweet smile on her face as she rested on him. This caused a half smile to turn up at his lips, and he didn't move as he turned back to watch the rest of the movie. When it was over and the credits had rolled, he still sat in silence. He had no idea how she could fall asleep like this after ingesting so much caffeine, but she had. Thankfully, the remote was nearby and he didn't have to reach far to grab it. Once he had, he turned off the TV and settled back. Despite himself, he was beginning to feel sleepy as well. A few moments later, his own eyes had slipped shut. Then he was dead to the world as she was, a small smile gracing his own lips as he began to dream; his mind visions filled with images of dinosaurs and teeth rather than his nightmares.


End file.
